Matchmaking Grandmothers
by Astonishment
Summary: What if Darcy and Elizabeth's match was influenced by outside forces? This story begins when our favourite couple's grandmothers make their presentation to society.


**Matchmaking Grandmothers**

 **Summary:** What if Darcy and Elizabeth's match was influenced by outside forces? This story begins when our favourite couple's grandmothers make their presentation to society.

 **Disclaimer:** _Pride and Prejudice_ is the creation of Jane Austen (1775 –1817). This story is property of the author. © 2017

 **Jane Austen Quote:** "The engagement between them is of a peculiar kind. From their infancy, they have been intended for each other. It was the favourite wish of his mother's, as well as of hers. While in their cradles, we planned the union…. They are destined for each other by every voice of their respective houses." ( _Pride and Prejudice_ , Chapter 56)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _April 1761_

"One step at a time. One foot behind the other. Hold up your train. Do not lose your footing. Do not step on your hem. Do not fall. Do not lose a feather. Do not disgrace your mama."

Silently Lady Diana Beaumont repeated the instructions as she took her leave of Her Majesty. She held her breath and fixed a smile on her face. So far her presentation to the Queen had been flawless and she had not made a fool of herself as she had feared. She had not tripped over her skirts, lost an ostrich feather from her headdress or fainted from the heat. She had witnessed other girls leave in disgrace after committing such faux pas but she herself had suffered no maladies during her brief encounter with the Queen. No indeed; she had made her best court curtsy and the Queen had kissed her forehead.

All that remained was to leave the drawing room with her mama and her presentation would be a triumph. A footman handed her the edge of her train and she backed up slowly toward the door, knowing that one must never turn one's back to a member of the royal family; to do so would be disrespectful in the extreme. But an even worse disgrace would be to fall down as she made her exit.

"My practice has served me well." Diana had rehearsed so carefully over the past few weeks; now she need only make a few more steps and she would be through the door. Then as she moved back, she stepped on her hem and thought she heard a slight tear of fabric. "Steady – two more steps and you are there." She attempted to step back but her heel was caught in her hem. She froze in place.

"Come away, Diana," her mama whispered.

"But Mama." If she took another step she would surely tear her gown to shreds.

"Now, Diana," Mama said in a quiet but stern voice.

Diana forced her foot backwards and this time she most definitely heard the sound of ripping fabric. Still propelled backwards, she swallowed a scream as she felt herself tumbling to the floor. Several hands reached out to keep her upright, but the bouquet she had been carrying was launched into the air and landed with a thud behind her, followed by a collective gasp from the onlookers. She wriggled her foot free of the gown and glimpsed at her mama whose face had turned bright red. Without question, she had angered her mother.

Mama grasped her arm and her train and guided her to the ladies' retiring room, where the other mamas clucked their tongues at her misfortune. Diana's train was in tatters; she wanted to burst into tears but maintained her composure while her mother went in search of their maid. Attempting to distract herself from the hushed murmurings around her, she glanced at her reflection in the looking glass and was grateful to discover that her coiffure was still untouched and the adornments in her headdress remained in place.

 _Well, at least I lost no feathers._

"Oh dear, may I be of assistance?" Another girl in a court dress stood nearby gazing at her with compassion.

Diana sighed. "I have torn my train. My mama is quite angry," she said with a heavy heart.

"Can it be repaired?" the girl asked.

Diana inspected the shredded train again and saw little hope for it. "I have already made my curtsy so there is no need to repair it."

"Oh dear; I am in fidgets waiting for my name to be called."

The girl's fair hair was similar to Diana's own but her crystal blue eyes gave her an angelic quality. "You shall make a good impression on Her Majesty, I am sure of it."

The girl reached out and clasped her hands. "Oh, how kind you are. I am sure I shall faint or fall or something worse."

Diana squeezed her hands in a show of support. "Not at all. Her Majesty is the most wonderful lady you could imagine," she said, offering a confident smile. "She shall like you instantly."

The girl threw her arms around Diana. "Oh, thank you," she said in a breathless voice.

A footman called out. "Miss Elizabeth Heathcote."

The girl jumped in fright. "Oh dear, I must go," she said, embracing Diana one last time. "I hope we shall meet again," she said, and she turned to go through the door.

"Thank you, Miss Heathcote. I wish you every success."

 **~~o~~**

"Walk slowly, one foot in front of the other. Do not fall. Do not fall."

Eliza Heathcote held her head up, attempting to balance her feathered headdress as she approached the Queen. She clutched her bouquet tightly but then relaxed her grip, remembering not to crush the flowers.

The Queen smiled graciously, as if she had not already seen thousands of girls in this very same drawing room. "How tedious it must be for her to meet so many girls as they come out to society,"—she thought. With her mama by her side, Eliza approached Her Majesty and finally reached the spot where she was to make her curtsy. She had practiced it countless times in preparation for this moment and she had no doubt that she would perform it splendidly. Grasping her bouquet, she placed one foot behind her and bent the back knee until it almost touched the carpet, then bowed her head. To her dismay, one of the feathers from her headdress fluttered to the floor. Faced with no other alternative, she scooped it up and jabbed it into her bouquet.

When she rose again to her feet, certain that she had disgraced herself, she realized the Queen was smiling indulgently. "Nicely done, my dear girl," she said, reaching out her hand to Eliza.

This was the signal to kiss Her Majesty's hand, which Eliza did with a grateful smile. If the Queen approved of you, she extended her hand for a kiss. If she did not, she would make no such gesture. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said, dipping a small curtsy. Girls from the peerage received a kiss from the Queen while the other girls were expected to kiss her extended hand, if it was offered.

"I admire your resourcefulness," the Queen whispered.

Eliza thanked Her Majesty again with no small amount of relief. Losing a feather should have been quite disastrous but she had suffered no degradation whatsoever. She curtsied deeply once again and began her exit from the room. "Back up slowly. One step at a time. Do not fall. _"_

Her mama was walking backwards with all the grace of an elegant woman, though her train, of course, was much smaller and her gown not nearly as voluminous as Eliza's court dress.

A footman came to her side, collected her train and handed it to her as she continued her exit, one foot behind the other. When at last she reached the door, she gazed at her mama and breathed a sigh of relief. It was finally over! After weeks of instruction and rehearsal, her presentation had finished with hardly a misstep. It would have been perfect, if not for that wretched feather.

Her mama escorted her out to the hallway where footmen were directing the ladies to the exit. "I am sorry, Mama," she whispered. "The feather got away from me."

"Oh my dear Eliza, I thought the Queen would be displeased but you handled it perfectly. It was quite clever of you to add it to your bouquet."

"I had no other choice, Mama. I could not leave it on the carpet or try to return it to my headdress."

"No indeed, but I am sure I would not have thought of it. Her Majesty appeared quite entertained."

They arrived at the carriage and a footman assisted them both aboard. "Thank you, Mama. I could not have enjoyed such success without your diligent instruction," Eliza said.

Mama patted her hand. "All that remains now is your ball tomorrow night, and then you shall be ready to meet society," she said with a reassuring smile.

What Eliza wanted to do at the moment was be free of her court dress. She had no desire to appear ungrateful; it was the most beautiful garment she had ever owned and she knew her papa had paid dearly for it, but it was the most cumbersome frock imaginable. The white gown had a tight bodice, long sleeves, a long train, and an enormous hoop skirt, and was embellished with abundant bows and ruffles. Despite weeks of impatience to finally be permitted to wear the exquisite creation, she longed for her simple morning gown and pink slippers.

 **~~o~~**

The following evening, Diana Beaumont waited at the top of the staircase of her London home. Her papa stood at the bottom of the stairs and as soon as the guests were assembled, he would give her the signal to begin her descent. It was the night of her come-out ball and just as she had rehearsed for her presentation to the Queen, she had prepared for every aspect of the evening's events. However, she had been obliged to practice her entrance and dance steps again. After the near disaster at the palace, her mama would tolerate no further incidents.

Diana felt her confidence waning. Though she had walked down those same steps hundreds of times, this was a momentous occasion and she could not bear to disappoint her mama again. She wore a white gown embellished with lace ribbon and the same tiara her mama had worn for her own come-out ball, in keeping with generations of family tradition.

A hush fell over the room as Papa gestured to her. She grasped the banister and slowly made her way downward, one step at a time, using the greatest caution until she had reached the bottom. Suppressing the urge to cry out with joy that she had committed no blunder, she made her curtsy and accepted her father's escort to the ballroom. The orchestra played and her father led her in the dance. "You look like a princess, Diana," he said, beaming with pride. She was instantly relieved and hoped that her mama was just as pleased with her performance.

 **~~o~~**

That same night, in another section of Town, Eliza Heathcote checked her reflection in the looking glass as she waited for the second set to begin. After she had made her curtsy at the foot of the staircase, her papa had led her through her first public dance, which she had performed flawlessly. Even the ostrich feather headdress that had failed her the day before had been repaired and appeared secure. She reached up to fondle the garnet cross glimmering in the candlelight. Her dear papa had given her the necklace earlier that evening and she thought back to that special moment and the way he had smiled so proudly. His voice had quivered when he gave her the gift; she would treasure the memory forever.

How impatient she had been for this night to come and now that it was finally here, she would not waste a moment of it! Being the centre of attention for an entire night was surely the most enjoyment she could ever imagine. She had been introduced to several young men who had applied for her hand and each set of the evening was spoken for. As the daughter of a respected gentleman, she was well aware of the honour they paid her.

She hoped that the unfortunate girl she met at the palace had enjoyed better success at her come-out ball. She need not have spent a moment worrying about her own ball; her debut had been a resounding success. She danced the night away and enjoyed every minute of the evening. Thankful for her parents support, she vowed to give them every reason to be proud of their daughter.

 **~~o~~**

"How lovely you look, Miss Heathcote." The following week, Eliza and her parents attended a ball in London. As her dance partner escorted her off the dance floor, she heard a familiar voice.

Immediately Eliza recognized the girl from the palace who had torn her train. Her fair colouring was similar to her own, but she had an air of sophistication that Eliza could only aspire to. As her mama had often chided her, Eliza was far too impertinent for her own good.

Dispensing with formal introductions, the girl grasped her hands and leaned in close to whisper her name: Lady Diana Beaumont. "I hope you have no objections, since we _have_ previously met," she said in a quiet voice.

Eliza could scarcely object to knowing the name of the lovely girl who had set her fears to rest on that hectic day. "None whatsoever," she said, recalling their brief exchange.

"I trust your presentation suffered no embarrassments."

Eliza relayed the story of the lost feather with a laugh. "I am quite fortunate that Her Majesty was amused." She then indulged in a bit of fun. "Lord Emery seems quite taken with you. He cannot tear his eyes from you," she said.

Diana stole a peek at the gentleman in question who was clearly admiring another lady to the side of the ballroom. "How you tease me. I am certain that Lord Emery would never even glance in my direction," she said, blushing brightly.

She exchanged calling cards with Diana, and during the next few months, they exchanged letters with great frequency, detailing the parties and balls they had attended and the gentlemen who had taken their fancy. Having no sisters to confide in, Eliza enjoyed receiving her friend's letters. Diana was so sweet and elegant; she hoped that they would continue their friendship for a lifetime.

 **~~o~~**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 ** _THE LONDON DAILY GAZETTE_**

Announcements Section: December 1761

 **Engagements**

Lord and Lady Pembroke of Corsham, Wiltshire announce the engagement of their  
daughter, Lady Diana Beaumont, to Mr. Simon Fitzwilliam of Derbyshire. The marriage will be held at St. Bartholomew's Church, Corsham, on 25 January, 1762.

Mr. and Mrs. Heathcote of Rushmere, Suffolk announce the engagement of their  
daughter, Miss Elizabeth Heathcote, to Mr. Oliver Bennet of Hertfordshire. The marriage will be held at St. Andrew's Church, Rushmere, on 4 February, 1762.

 **~~o~~**

Diana was glad that Eliza had kept her promise to write frequently of all her news throughout the first year of their marriages. Her letters were so light-hearted and entertaining, that she looked forward to receiving each one and even read them to her husband. They became a source of comfort, too; soon after Diana's marriage, Simon's grandfather passed away, making Simon's father the Earl of Matlock and Simon the viscount. Diana struggled with conflicting emotions during those early days, openly mourning the loss of the old earl while secretly revelling in the newness of her marriage to the man she loved and rejoicing in Simon's elevated rank. She never spoke to Simon of her inconsistent moods but had known without question that her friend would understand her dilemma. She could always rely on dear Eliza to lend a sympathetic ear whenever she needed one.

Now that Diana and Simon were anticipating a blessed event in the New Year, she longed more than ever to see her friend again. She cajoled her mother-in-law into sending an invitation to the Bennets for the annual holiday ball held at the family townhouse in London. Although the countess was not familiar with the Bennets, Simon knew how much it meant to Diana and fully supported her efforts.

The moment Eliza walked through the front door, she was in Diana's arms, weeping tears of joy. "How I have missed you, Diana!"

Simon warmly greeted Oliver, although the two men hardly knew each other. "All I have heard for the past year is Diana this and Simon that," Oliver said with a laugh. "I fear I know far more about you and your wife than I ought to."

"Indeed," Simon said, gesturing to the women. "These two are as close as sisters."

Diana gasped at the idea. "How I wish we _were_ sisters, Eliza!" she cried when the two friends had retired to the sitting parlour. Then we might see each other more frequently."

Eliza offered a knowing smile. "We may yet be so, dear Diana! If our children should someday marry, you and I would be sisters!"

Diana agreed that this was the perfect solution, and the two joined hands. "Let us vow that at the moment of their births, our future children will be intended for each other!"

"I do solemnly swear that my first son or daughter shall be betrothed to your first daughter or son," Eliza said, and Diana eagerly repeated the pledge.

 **~~o~~**

A few months later, Diana gave birth to a son, whom she named Alexander. One year later, Eliza too, had a son, Thomas. However, the following year their dreams finally came closer to fruition:

* * *

10 October, 1764

Dear Eliza,

You and I finally have cause for celebration. I have given birth to your son's future wife!

My Anne and your Thomas shall make us sisters! Of course, we shall be forced to wait for about eighteen years for that happy day but I shall not complain. I am the happiest creature in all of England!

Your future sister,

Diana

* * *

Shortly after their son's first birthday, Oliver and Eliza Bennet travelled to London at the invitation of Lady Diana. While their husbands discussed business in the study, the two women had business of their own to conduct in the nursery.

As her son Alexander napped in his crib, Diana gently lifted her daughter from the cradle. Thomas fidgeted in Eliza's arms, eager to play with the colourful toy blocks stacked in the corner of the room. Diana placed Anne's tiny hand into Thomas's and he firmly wrapped his fingers around hers; his eyes round in wonderment.

Eliza spoke the vow for her one-year-old son: "I, Thomas, take you, Anne, as my betrothed. When you have grown into a woman, we shall be joined in Holy Matrimony."

Diana whispered softly to her infant daughter as she slept, "Anne, this is your future husband, Thomas. You shall make him a fine wife and your children shall make your mamas blissfully happy."

Anne was returned to her cradle and Thomas played on the floor with the blocks. After months of waiting to formalize the betrothal, the two friends embraced and their tears fell freely. They could not have been more content.

Two years later, Diana gave birth to another daughter, Catherine. Both girls grew into beauties and Simon indulged them with praise and presents, spoiling them with unabashed pleasure. But Anne, who would one day make Eliza her sister, was unequivocally Diana's favourite daughter. The mere sight of Anne was a constant reminder of the vows she had exchanged with her friend.

Though the families met infrequently during the following years, Diana and Eliza maintained their faithful correspondence, each advising the other of their children's milestones and accomplishments. Thomas, the image of his father, grew stronger each day and looked forward to studying at Harrow. Anne was the apple of her father's eye; she loved music and had started piano-forte lessons soon after her seventh birthday. Both children knew what their parents had intended for them, as it was mentioned with great frequency and, as dutiful children, would eventually make the betrothal official. The future looked bright for the Matlock and Bennet families.

 **~~o~~**

Just after their tenth wedding anniversary, Simon unexpectedly inherited his father's title, making him the Earl of Matlock and Diana the countess. Someday, their son Alexander would be the earl. Then ten years after Alexander became the viscount, he married a lovely girl he had met at Almack's Assembly Rooms. Diana welcomed Eleanor into the family and she proved to be an excellent daughter-in-law by presenting her with her first grandchild later that year. Diana had never imagined what it might be like to be a grandmother but now she concluded that she could like nothing better. Their family was growing and she was ever thankful for their good fortune.

When Lady Anne Fitzwilliam reached the age of seventeen, Diana presented her to the Queen, as her own mama had done those many years ago. Anne wore an elaborate court dress for her presentation, but fortunately she suffered no mishaps as Diana had done. Later she came out to society at a lavish ball held in her honour and, due to her beauty, grace and accomplishments, her debut was a resounding success. Unfortunately Thomas Bennet was away at school and unable to attend the festivities.

Then something occurred that Diana could not have predicted: Anne caught the attention of a most eligible suitor, Mr. George Darcy, heir to a generous fortune and a large estate in Derbyshire. Before Diana even knew what was happening, Mr. Darcy had met privately with her husband to request permission to pay his addresses to Anne — and she had accepted him.

Diana made no attempt to disguise her frustration. "But Simon, I had hoped that Anne would marry Thomas Bennet," she said.

Simon nodded with an indulgent smile. "Yes Diana, so you have repeated many times over the years but Thomas has never shown the slightest interest in Anne. George Darcy, however, is smitten with her as she is with him. How could I refuse them?" he asked.

Despite her disappointment, Diana had to concede that Anne and Thomas had only been in company a few times over the past few years and he had paid her no particular attention. However, George Darcy had shown Anne every preference during their brief acquaintance. Besides that, Diana could scarcely overlook the obvious fact that, as the wife of an affluent man, Anne would not only be mistress of a prosperous estate in Derbyshire but would also continue to enjoy her present standing in the first circles. Certainly Diana could not deny such a life for her dear daughter. But what of her promise to Eliza? Would her friend not be heartbroken that Anne's hand had been given to another man?

A few moments of reflection on the importance of keeping a betrothal in place was all she needed to substitute one daughter for the other. To be sure, Catherine was a serious child, eschewing the usual maidenly accomplishments for those of a more practical nature. Having had no friends in her formative years other than the servants, she had spent her time observing them and learning every minute detail of house and estate management, from the tasks of the lowliest chamber maid to those of the butler. Diana nodded with satisfaction. She knew from her friend that Oliver Bennet, dear man that he was, had not inherited his father's natural ability to manage a thriving estate. However, if Thomas were to marry Catherine instead of Anne, she could use her attention to detail to help him return Longbourn to its former prosperous state. Nothing could be better!

She wrote a long missive to Eliza to divulge the unfortunate state of affairs and how George Darcy had upset their plan by offering for Anne. But perhaps it was all for the best, she noted, suggesting that her younger daughter might be the better choice for Thomas after all. With great care she made a list of Catherine's skills, pointing out her vast knowledge of the care of livestock and poultry, her household, kitchen and garden efficiency, her knack for furniture arrangement and eye for colour and décor. She could only hope that she had presented her reasons for the switch in the best light.

To Diana's great relief, Eliza wholeheartedly agreed to the scheme and their attention now centred on Catherine, who had recently turned fifteen years old.

Diana was confident that not only would this be a most opportune match for their children, their dream of being sisters would come true. But how best to broach the subject with the girl? She sent for Catherine, who joined her in the sitting parlour, and they settled in with cups of tea. "Mr. Thomas Bennet is a lovely young man, is he not?" Diana inquired, keeping her voice calm. Despite her agitation, she had no desire to alarm the child.

"So I have heard you say many times, Mama," Catherine said.

"He shall make you an excellent husband someday!"

At that, Catherine furrowed her brow. "I have always thought Mr. Bennet was to marry Anne," she said.

"And so they would have, if not for Mr. Darcy." Diana closed her eyes and emitted a short sigh.

"Do you not like Mr. Darcy, Mama?" Catherine inquired.

Diana checked her disappointment and offered a smile. "Of course I like him perfectly well, my dear; he shall make a fine husband for Anne. And Mr. Bennet shall make _you_ a fine husband, once you make your curtsy to the Queen," she said, regretting the fact that the girl was not due to emerge from the schoolroom for another two years.

"Yes, Mama," said her dutiful daughter.

Diana nodded her approval, satisfied that she had successfully saved the betrothal. This new plan was sound and would come about without fail. She would brook no disappointment where Catherine was concerned.

 **~~o~~**

Despite her reassurances to Diana, Eliza Bennet could not help being disappointed that Thomas had lost Lady Anne to another man. She had so wished for Anne as her daughter by marriage. With her fair hair and bright eyes, Anne was the very image of Diana. Besides her beauty, she played the piano-forte and harp, and sang like an angel. Yes, Anne was everything lovely, while Catherine was a sombre child. On the few occasions when Eliza had seen the girl, she had behaved with the greatest decorum, observing every propriety, but had an air of self-importance that Eliza could not like. Other than her most unusual interest in household management, she had almost no traditional accomplishments. Rather she spent most of her time with the servants, who deferred to her on nearly every issue.

However it was true that, being a bookish creature, Thomas was indifferent to estate matters. Perhaps Catherine would be a better wife for him after all. And she was still the daughter of an earl who would elevate Thomas's consequence in the world, and hopefully make him a better man.

Concluding that she must do what she must for her child, she accepted an invitation to visit Diana at Matlock House. She would turn her attentions to Catherine then and ensure that nothing prevented the alliance of their two families.

 **~~o~~**

Upon Eliza's arrival at the London townhouse, Catherine was called down from the schoolroom to make her curtsy. The young girl said everything that should be expected, and with the greatest civility, always respectful of her elders. But she showed no enthusiasm for the visit and offered no smile.

After the child had been dismissed, Eliza attempted to remain cheerful. "She has grown into quite a beauty," she said, keeping her voice light.

Diana nodded. "Neither of my daughters lacks beauty but Catherine's accomplishments are quite unlike those of other young girls," she said. Eliza could not help noticing her friend's tightly clasped hands, which she usually displayed when she was out of sorts. She explained that Catherine had learned the best methods of removing stains from clothing, cleaning out the hearth, packing trunks, arranging wardrobes, and performing other chores that were typically the responsibility of servants.

This Eliza found quite odd. "Should she not pursue other endeavours such as music or dancing?"

Diana gave a great sigh, and her shoulders drooped slightly. "She dances tolerably well but has no talent for music. We tried piano-forte and harp, but both were quite unsuccessful and her voice… well, suffice it to say _that_ is best unheard."

"Does she draw?"

"Not well." The child spoke French, of course, which was not at all uncommon since every child in the kingdom learned the language. "And she reads Latin and Greek," Diana added.

This list of accomplishments was sorely lacking indeed.

Diana must have sensed her disappointment; she assumed a brilliant smile and spoke with confidence. "I am certain that her skills of organizing and planning will make her an _excellent_ hostess!" she said.

Eliza could only hope for Thomas's sake that her friend's optimistic prediction would come to pass.

 **~~o~~**

 _April 1782_

Lady Matlock walked next to her daughter Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam at St. James Palace, as the two approached Queen Charlotte. Catherine wore the ostrich-feathered headdress required for each girl being presented and looked impeccable in her extravagant court gown. Diana had no fears that Catherine would perform splendidly; they had rehearsed this moment tirelessly for the past year. Her walk, her posture, her curtsy, and her composure were flawless.

Diana's only wish was that her daughter would smile; however, she had no illusions that Catherine would behave any differently than she had her entire seventeen years. Catherine had always been solemn; even now as the Queen kissed her forehead, she remained expressionless, performing her role exactly as they had planned.

They made their final curtsies and began their backwards exit from the drawing room, Catherine never once faltering or making a misstep, performing far better than Diana had done many years ago. Still, once they were in the hall, Diana breathed a sigh of relief. "Well done, Catherine," she said. "I am certain you shall have fond memories of this day."

"Yes, Mama," she said with her usual stoic façade.

They were escorted to their carriage and soon on their way home to Matlock House. "The Bennets will be at the ball tomorrow night. I do hope you will be nice to Thomas Bennet. He is a dear man," Diana said, hoping to encourage some enthusiasm for the match from her daughter.

"Yes, Mama."

Catherine would do her duty to the family but how Diana wished that her daughter would show some enthusiasm for the prospect of receiving a gentleman's address! Such a severe expression could hardly inspire a man's attentions in a manner that might lead to matrimony.

 **~~o~~**

Eliza Bennet made certain that her son would have no excuse to avoid attending Catherine's come-out ball in London. He was home from university and his formal attire was freshly cleaned and pressed. As the family broke their fast in the breakfast parlour, she poured the tea and offered her son a cup. "I hope you will pay Lady Catherine every civility tonight, Thomas," she said.

"Of course, Mama," he said, barely looking up from his book.

For courage, she touched the garnet necklace her father had given her. "Perhaps you might plan your address." She knew it was a bold statement but at least she gained his attention; he put the book aside with a frown.

"I have no intention of addressing anyone, Mama. I have two more years of university before I shall be forced to think of that," he said with an air of defiance.

She quietly suggested that perhaps he and Catherine might come to an understanding. Oliver, who had declined to join in the discussion, gave a soft chuckle at this advice.

Thomas groaned and shook his head. "Mama, my whole life I have heard you speak of my engagement to Lady Anne, and then suddenly you changed my intended to her sister. Surely you cannot expect me to agree to such an arrangement."

Eliza took a deep breath to restore her waning confidence. Her son, who so resembled his father in appearance and mannerisms, seemed determined to thwart her plans. True, he was no longer a child and was well able to make his own decisions — but she persisted. "She comes from an excellent family, Thomas. The daughter of an earl shall be highly sought after," she said, still hoping to persuade him.

"She is just out of the schoolroom, Mama. I scarcely know her."

This of course was nothing that could not be overcome. "You shall have plenty of time to become acquainted now that she is coming out to society," she said. Thomas remained silent and Eliza applied to her husband, imploring him to talk some sense into their son.

Oliver smiled indulgently. "My dear Eliza, the boy is just nineteen years of age," he said. "Let him enjoy his youth while he may. He need not settle down until he is ready."

 **~~o~~**

On the night of her come-out to society, Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam descended the grand staircase at Matlock House and made her best court curtsy to her father, wearing the same tiara that her mama had worn on the occasion of her own come-out ball. Tradition and family loyalty were of the utmost importance, she knew, and she performed her role exactly as was expected of her.

As the second set began, Mr. Bennet performed the dance steps without much enthusiasm. With his sombre expression, she had no illusions that he was a willing dance partner; no doubt he was indulging their mothers by standing up with her.

"It has been some years since we have been in company, Lady Catherine," he said.

She nodded, maintaining a calm demeanour. "Since before you went away to Harrow, I believe," she said.

"I doubt we shall be in company again for some years hence," he said, as they went down the dance together.

"I hope you will make the best use of your time at Oxford, Mr. Bennet."

She observed his perturbed frown. "At Harrow, I studied mathematics, history, literature, and Latin. At Oxford I study Greek, philosophy, art history and logic. I believe my education is well in hand, thank you."

At that moment Catherine decided that he might do very well after all. With the proper guidance, Thomas Bennet would someday make a most agreeable husband.

 **~~o~~**

Diana could not help noticing the uneventful dance shared by the two young people. "Did you enjoy your dance with Mr. Bennet?" she inquired, keeping her voice light and breezy.

"Yes, Mama," said Catherine.

"What did you discuss?"

"He is looking forward to his grand tour after he finishes his studies at Oxford."

Diana frowned. Like other young men, Thomas would most likely spend a year or two touring the Continent. Diana was uncertain that the young man could embark upon such an excursion and avoid the distraction of other women he would surely meet. "Three years is not such a long time to wait," she said.

"No, Mama."

 **~~o~~**

* * *

 **© 2017 All rights reserved by the author.**

 **(Author's Note:** This is a preview of a published story. Please see my author page for more information.)


End file.
